


Sweeter than Frosting

by wolfox272



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Dom Iwaizumi Hajime, F/M, Friends to Lovers, He is a loveable dumbass, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Lemon, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, One Shot, Reader is in love, Rough Sex, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Smutty, Some Plot, Spanking, Spice, Swearing, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfox272/pseuds/wolfox272
Summary: When Iwaizumi and Y/n are forced to work together for a bake sale after he ignored you for years feeling get let out. After some sad parts and some happy parts and some spicy parts, Y/n finds herself being wrapped in his arms at the end of the night.Let's just say the frosting from the cupcakes ended up all over your and he couldn't help, but lick it off.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 63





	Sweeter than Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse grammar mistakes and enjoy!

It was a rainy Saturday and you were chilling on your couch watching an old YouTube video that always made you laugh. Your classmate Iwaizumi was supposed to be over in a few minutes. You and Iwaizumi were supposed to be baking cupcakes today for a bake sale, to which he reluctantly agreed with a grunt. Both of your guys' parents had been best friends since birth, but when his moved out of town you two grew apart. Once his family moved back Iwa had been cold to you and since you barely remembered him you never pushed him to talk to you. 

Your parents were out probable shopping in a bigger city nearby and had laid out the ingredients on the counter. It should really only be an hour’s activity, but your parents encouraged you two to try and catch up. 

After a little bit, Iwaizumi showed up a few minutes late in a plain black hoodie and some loose grey sweatpants. He had a blank expression and went to meet you in the kitchen. 

“Hey,” he mumbled. You tried to cheer the mood and maybe make this a happy experience. 

“Hey man! Wash your hands and I’ll pull up the recipe,” You responded with a nice smile. It reminds him of Oikawa’s, but it seemed more genuine. 

He goes to wash his hands as told and you pull up the recipe on your phone and start playing some music quietly for some background music. 

“Ha idiot, you really like this song?” You were used to him teasing you and calling you stupid so much that it was almost reassuring. 

“Yes I do and if you don’t like it then you can change it afterward,” You added with a sassy spin to face him and placed your hands on your hips. After you saw his eyes widened you added a devilish smile and turned to go get the supplies. He started to dig through your pantries to find a pan. 

You tried to lift all the supplies, but your mom always bought misc supplies in bulk so you had trouble carrying the flour. 

“Iwa! Come help me lift this!” You yelled from inside the pantry grabbing the baking soda. You heard his heavy footsteps come over. You backed out of the pantry and pointed to the flower. Then you continued back into the kitchen, setting the supplies down. Iwaizumi wasn’t far behind and set the flour down on a table nearby with a huge puff of flour. It was all over him. You couldn’t help it and you busted out laughing falling to the floor. To your surprise, he let out a low chuckle too. 

“Ha gosh that was unexpected,” He said lightly. You continued to laugh so hard you started hiccuping until after a few breaths you began to calm down. 

“Haha WHOOO ok ok there are some extra clothes upstairs I’ll show you. We might have to dig thought to find something that will fit,” You said between hiccuping in the air.

“Stop laughing so hard stupid it wasn’t that funny. Now come on I don’t want to get this all over your floor.”

You got up off the floor and motioned him to follow you up the stairs to the rooms. To your surprise, Iwa just took his sweatshirt off revealing a toned torso. You stared, you know you did, but you couldn’t help it. His years of training had left his arms defined and his abs continuing down to a defined V down at his hips. You looked away and covered your face with your oversized sweater. 

He was oblivious and rolled his hoodie into a ball. You started up the stairs and came slowly since his pants were still caked with flour. A little bit got on the floor but you didn’t care much. You took his hoodie and threw it into the washer as he went to scan your closet for something. 

“What did no one ever tell you not to look through a girl’s closet? I don’t think anything in here will fit. We may have to get some of my moms-” You stated with a playful voice.

“I’m not wearing your mom’s clothes for the love of God,” He went back and stood by your bed. Your dad had left years ago so there were no males clothes in the house, this he knew. 

“Come on Iwa why did you have to throw the flour down,” You said flatly trying to get a response.

“I didn’t mean to stupid! I didn’t think it would explode, and stop calling me by my stupid childhood nickname!”

“Iwa Iwa Iwa,” you clicked your tongue, “You really shouldn’t be so mean to me! If I leave now you will just have to walk around with no clothes.” You were joking of course. 

You heard him shuffle around and then a loud ‘gumph’ sound came from your bed. You whipped around to see him lying face down on your bed. Your black bed sheets. He turned around and got off staring proudly at the outline of him on your bed, almost like a snow angel. 

“Hey! I just cleaned that!” You yelled. 

“Ha oops,” He added with the same devilish grin you gave him before. 

You grabbed an oversized hoodie and the same sweatpants that were huge on you and slung them at him. It hit him right in the face and he mocking fell back onto your bed again. 

“Just go change.”

You returned downstairs and decided to wash your sheets later. This was going way better than expected and you started to draw out that mischievous side of him that no one ever saw. You started to make the dough and after a bit, Iwaizumi walked back down.

The pants surprisingly fit, just being a little tight and too short. The shirt, however……. was near skintight and showed everything. You remembered your past mistake and quickly turned away. 

You two started to mix a large amount of dough and once it was put into the mixer things started to go downhill. 

“Not so fast we don’t want the dough to splatter,” you responded to him trying to turn it on its highest setting. 

“It has a cover, it will be fine,” He said, almost annoyed.

“The batter will push out of the cover, trust me just keep it slow,” you responded back with a little more bite in your tone.

“But if I put it at slow it will take longer.”

“And if you put it too fast you’ll lose control.” You had started to reach over his shoulder now to turn it down. He swatted your hand away. 

“The instructions say-”

“I don’t seem to care what they say now do I,” The same old mean Iwaizumi started to come out. 

You lined up his shoulders and the counter and jumped up bracing a hand on his shoulder. You jumped forward and were able to change the setting before landing awkwardly into him.

“HAHA,” You shouted in triumph and he just stared you dead in the eyes as he turned it back up. 

It had almost turned into a game of keep-away now and he was guarding the machine with his form, placing a hand on either side of it and facing his back to you. You thought for a bit, you both weren’t dumb but you had always been more clever. Always sneaking around and holding the trophy for being the only one that could trick Iwaizumi. Though that hadn’t happened since you both were six. 

You came up with a plan. 

You ducked under his arm and pushed yourself into the gap between him and the counter placing yourself right in front of the mixer. You could feel him tense up, but you mainly ignored it and started to turn the speed down on the mixer. You noticed a bit of batter on the walls and sighed since you knew this would happen. You spun yourself around and was now in quite a position. You were trapped between him and the counter with all of your exits being blocked by his arms. He knew you were like this from the start, why wasn’t the dummy moving! You tried to clear the tension. 

“Ha, I told you!” There was batter on his face. You swiped your hand over his cheek and swatted it away. “You should listen to me more often Iwa I told you I was the smart one!”

He backed up and turned around with a ‘hmph’ going to put the paper linings into the tins. He obviously was done first and you stood by the batter waiting for it to be done and staring off into space, zoning out. 

“So how has school been,” He asked. It was weird and threw you off, he was never first to start a conversation or to even care. Why the hell was he asking now it wasn’t like they had ever talked since 2nd grade. 

“Huh?” You responded almost tiredly. 

“God you were always such an airhead, stupid,” He responded while giving a look of disgust.

“HEY! You caught me off guard Mr. I haven’t talked to you since 2nd grade,” You knew you shouldn’t have said it. Things were going so well and you never used to like putting him on the spot. 

“I didn’t think you wanted to talk to me.”

You kinda lost it.

“WHY THE HELL WOULD I NOT WANT TO TALK TO MY BEST FRIEND!”

“W-we were best friends?”

“YES! I TALKED TO YOU EVERYDAY AND CONTINUED TO THROUGHOUT ALL THE TEASING,” You took a breath, why the hell were you even mad, “I continued to every day once you moved back and you continued to turn your head away and reject me. Even when everyone spoke about how mean you looked I stood up for you! Every time until eventually I couldn’t anymore because it was true! You never even thought to look my way.…”

You were crying and almost sobbed out the last part. You didn't even know why you were crying. You didn't want to cry in front of him, it was embarrassing. He looked at you, shocked, which made you even madder you went to storm out of the kitchen, but he caught your hand. You flipped your wrist causing him to lose his grip, it was a trick he taught you when you were younger in case, one day, something bad happened. 

“I thought it was all just a joke. You seemed so cool and popular, always talking to everyone with a smile and a laugh. I thought that someone like you wouldn’t want to talk to me.” He looked like a hurt puppy and you couldn’t help sniffing and rubbing the tears from your eyes.

“I wasn’t a joke....”

He hugged you and you hugged back. It was tight and comforting, you felt safe between him. You both released each other after a few minutes and the puffiness of your eyes started to go down. The oven dinged and you both worked on removing the cupcakes and putting them on the rack.

You started making the frosting while he put the second batch in. You both frosted around two cupcakes til you got a devilish idea. You had been sneaking your hand into the frosting jar a few times already so when you took a huge glob of it on your finger he didn’t even look. 

You raised your hand up and smeared it all over the side of his cheek. He froze and dramatically turned around while you giggled uncontrollably. You licked the remaining frosting off your hand and continued to frost your cupcake as if nothing had happened. 

“Alright well this time you did start it,” He said while shoving one of his fully frosted cupcakes in your face. 

This time you truly gasped since it basically exploded onto you. Most of it however was on your chin and lips. Some crumbs and sugary fluff dripped down and ended up landing on your upper chest.

You retaliated quickly and grabbed one of your before shoving it in his face. It hit mainly the same area and he stumbled back as you started to laugh uncontrollably again at the sight. He started to chuckle too and soon enough both of you were crying you were laughing so hard. 

“Damn I missed this,” He spoke sincerely and looked up at you. His eyes changed, but you didn’t take note of it really. 

“Me too. I missed you Iwaizu-”

His lips were on yours. At first, you were shocked and you looked at him with your eyes wide open. His were shut. And then you kissed back. It was weird and slimy with the frosting but you didn’t mind for some reason, and you had no idea why. After a few seconds, you both let up.

“Y/n why,” You asked confused. Both of your faces were blood red.

“The hell do you mean why. You kissed me!”

“And you kissed back.”

“Well, I-” You looked away before finishing. You really didn’t even know why so there was no way you could explain to him and he kissed first so why the hell was he so confused. 

He lightly cupped your face. 

“Can I do it again?”

“Yes,” You responded your voice had betrayed you and came out rushed.

He kissed you again lightly at first, but as soon as you kissed back he added more urgency to it. His left hand stayed holding your face and his right went to lightly hold onto your shoulder. It was barely touching you it was almost as if he was scared to touch you. You moved your hands around his neck and kissed back with more passion. If this was some spur of the moment thing that he would eventually regret, you were going to make sure you got at least one good kiss in. You both let up for air. 

“Y/n I promise I’ll explain, but for now is it ok if we continue,” He spoke breathlessly and his eyes pierced yours. You looked through him to try and spot any uncertainty. You saw none. 

“Yes,” You responded tentatively you were upset how uncertain you sounded normally you weren’t this indecisive. 

He pulled you back into a kiss that was rougher. His hand left your face and traveled down to your waist. He nibbled down on your bottom lip making you gasp and allowing his tongue to enter your mouth. It tasted so sweet with the frosting and you craved more. His tongue obviously claimed dominance and you were happy to oblige. 

Your hands traveled down from his neck to his back and you lifted his shirt up. You broke the kiss only to take off his shirt and once the pesky piece of clothing was removed you placed your hands along his strong back again. He broke the kiss and turned away making you almost let out an audible whine. You were able to contain it for now until he used his finger to collect some extra frosting for the jar. You were confused but didn’t move and in one swift motion, he smeared it down your neck before quickly going in to lick it off. 

You gasped again and exposed your neck to him as he licked a strong swipe up the frosted area. He continued to attack your neck, leaving hickies that you thought would never leave. It wasn’t until he bit down on your neck that you let out an audible moan. 

You quickly covered your mouth and he chuckled against your skin. He somehow maneuvered his way behind you and lifted your oversized shirt off in a rough action. His lips returned to the other side of your neck and left new hickies and bite marks down to your shoulder. He worked to unclasp your bra and as soon as it was undone he ripped it off of you. His right hand started to violate your exposed skin as his other moved down and started to grope your ass.

“I-Iwaizumi,” You sounded too desperate for your own good.

“Yes, Y/n?” He sounded cocky and drew out his words in a mocking tone. 

“Can we- u-upstairs,” You said with a broken voice.

“Why afraid someone will see,” He added fake sadness to his voice, “I thought you weren’t embarrassed by your best friend.”

Was that bastard always teasing? You didn’t respond and only looked away.

The next part came as a shock when a large hand slapped your ass hard through your shorts.

“Don’t go quiet on me now doll. Answer me when I speak to you,” He said, in a voice two octaves lower than his regular one, right by your ear.

You gave in and moaned out his name at the sudden sting of pain and arousal. 

“I-I’m not embarrassed to b-b-be with you I-I just-,” You found it embarrassing to speak since you knew that your fear only spurred him on, “The window shades are open stupid. The neighbors could see.”

With a sigh of disappointment, his hands left your body and he returned to stand in front of you. You went in for a harsh kiss and jumped wrapping your legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around you and carried you up the stairs after turning off the oven. The kiss only broke when you two had to come up for air. You could feel soft grunts escaping from the back of his throat and you knew you weren’t being entirely quiet either. 

Once on the second floor, he kicked open your door and walked in before pushing it back shut. Once inside he tossed you down on your bed before crawling on top of you. You faked gagged at the cloud of flour that sprang up when you landed. His mouth went down to your stomach and left a trail of hickies down before going to pull your pants and underwear down. 

You covered your face in embarrassment.

“Iwa I don’t want to be the only one….. exposed here,” You said with your face blood red. 

He clicked his tongue. “You should stop being so insecure doll,” He said as he got off of the bed and removed the makeshift sweats you gave him. You moved to the edge of the bed closest to him and laid down on your stomach with your feet in the air and face resting in your hands. It was childish and foolish but you did it anyway trying to make him annoyed. It was your favorite thing to do. 

After his pants were down, you swore it was the hottest thing you had ever seen. His hips slanted down into a V-line right above some tight gray boxers revealing a rather large indent straining them. He slipped his boxers down and your head almost exploded. He was big and thick with a small patch of hair around his base. Why did he have to be so hot everywhere?!

“Look at you waiting so pretty for me,” He said, finally looking down at you and grinning. 

You scoffed since your master plan to make him mad didn’t work and began to roll away. A strong hand grabbed the back of your neck and you froze. 

“Red, yellow, green safeword rules?” He asked while still holding you in place in front of him. 

You gulped while nodding and staring at his dick only a foot away from your face. 

“Color?” He asked in a voice low and controlling, his hand never left the back of your neck and he guided it to face him. 

“Green, just be gentle please,” You asked with your voice falling to a whisper.

“Of course doll, three taps on my thigh if you need air, ok?” His hand left your neck and started to move the hair gently from your face. He spoke with a soft genuine smile. 

You felt your temperature rise even more. You nodded and licked your hand before slowly moving your hand to his cock. You looked up at him for approval and his eyes were blown with lust. 

You took him in your hand and started a slow pace up and down his dick. You felt him twitch in your hand and he left out a long breath he was holding in. Another genius idea crossed your mind and you decide to rely on the element of surprise. In one swift motion, you moved your hand to his base and wrapped your mouth around his tip.

“Ah fuck Y/n,” He spoke in a low growl.

You swirled your tongue around him and lower your mouth further down his dick. You continued down until you felt him press against your throat and you went back up before lowering down again. He continued to let out low grunts from time to time and you thought it was now or never. With one last gulp of air, you grabbed the back of his thigh and matched it with you moving your head forward, pushing his dick down your throat. He let out a full moan of your name and you felt his hands grab the back of your head and take a fistful of your hair. 

You started to gag around his cock and tried to pull up your head until a strong hand forced your head back down. 

“Fuck~ You remember your signal doll,” He said while holding his hand over his mouth. 

You released your head a bit and allowed you a breath before pushing your head back down to take all of him back in your mouth. You moaned and nodded around his cock causing him to throw his head back and bite his lip. 

You felt tears prick the side of your eyes and your lungs scream for air. 

“Aw look at you, my pretty little slut all wrapped around my dick. Is it too much to handle now little slut. Go on and cry now, no one does it as pretty as you,” He said mockingly. How the hell could he control his voice so well while you were half moaned half gagging on his dick. 

You felt saliva roll down your chin. You just laid there and took it as he thrusted continuously into your mouth, your tears mixed with your saliva and rolled down to his dick mixing with his precum. 

“Ah Fuck, Fuck it doll. Shit, I’m gonna cum fuck~ Ah shit ima come down that pretty little throat of yours ok?” He asked with his head half-back and his eye piercing yours. You couldn’t do anything but look up at him with pleading eyes.

You felt his thrusts become erratic and he went silent, with his face scrunched in pleasure. He pulled out till only his tip was still inside and you tasted and felt his cum fill your mouth. It was salty and bitter, but you didn’t move and waited until he pulled out. You made sure to hollow your cheeks so he pulled out with a pop.

You tried to swallow it all but coughed a bit causing a bit to escape from your lips and dribble down your chin. His hands left your hair and a finger swiped up his cum on your chin before sticking it back in your mouth. You accepted it and simply swallowed after his finger left your mouth, a line of saliva connected between his finger and your lips. 

He bent down and kissed you again softly this time, his lips were barely ghosting yours. You moved up from your lying position and moved back onto your back at the front of the bed. He crawled on afterwards and kneeled in front of you. 

“Y/n have you ever……….. done this before?” He asked, surprisingly sounding nervous. 

“Well uh, ya see….. no. No, I have not,” you said looking away. 

He chuckled, “Well I expected that.”

“Oh yeah, and what crazy experience have you had,” You shot back.

“Well at least I know the start of what to do stupid,” He answered while grabbing your legs. He slowly pulled them apart and you only stared down at him. “If anything happens that you don’t like you have to tell me ok?”

“Y-Yeah ok,” You said while lying your back against the headboard. 

He licked a strong swipe up your inner thigh and you couldn’t help but shiver. He started sucking on his own fingers and running rough hands up and down your inner thighs. 

“You're so pretty Y/n, always were,” He said while randomly placing his thumb over your clit and placing a finger at your entrance.

“Stop teasing me Iwa,” You said hiding your face.

“Ugh fine then,” He scoffed. You felt a finger enter you and you moaned adjusting to the weird feeling. He started lightly pushing in and out of you while rubbing small circles in your clit with the pad of his thumb. You couldn’t keep your voice down as another slick finger entered you and started to scissor you open.

“Iwa~,” You almost whispered his name. 

“Hmmm?,” He spoke not stopping his actions, “Something you wish to say doll?”

You held onto what dignity you had left and your stubbornness prevailed. You didn’t utter another word and you could see his annoyance at that. He stopped and you felt teeth graze the sensitive skin of your upper thigh.

“Come on doll~ Tell me what you want me to do,” He spoke coldly in a tone you had never heard before. You shook your head no.

Pain shot up your body starting from your thigh where you realized he had bit into. 

“Ah Fuck Iwai-zumi,” You had to stop in between to moan when his finger continued working you open. 

“Last chance Y/n~,” He purred. You shook your head and felt your legs begin to shake. You knew you were close, and so did he. 

“No no dishonest girls don’t get to cum,” He spoke while clicking his tongue and completely removed his hands from your cunt.

You groaned in frustration and squirmed under his grasp. 

“Iwaaaaaa why I was-,” You sighed and knew he was serious, “Fuck you. What do you want me to say,” You knew it was a dumb question as soon as you said it. 

“Beg for me to pleasure you doll~ It’s that simple,” His voice was deep, too deep. You were slightly afraid as he lifted you hips up to meet him. 

“Wait Iwa- Yellow,” You croaked out.

His lips were on you instantly and his hands left your body. It was a soft loving kiss again.

“I am sorry Y/n what happened,” He spoke genuinely. It was weird for him he sounded so gentle after being so dominating how the hell could he switch so easily?!

“I just am a little scared, I heard it hurts and you sounded so….. dominating- not that it was bad! I just…..” Your voice trailed off. To be honest you didn’t know what you wanted.

“I’ll go easy until you tell me ok, just make sure you are always telling me what's happening and the three-tap signal is still in effect, ok?” He sounded so sweet. God this dumbass was really gonna make you fall in love with him. 

You wrapped your arms around his back and pulled him up into a light kiss. You looked straight into his near-black eyes.

“Ok I’m ready,” You said into his lips.

He braced one hand by your head and one he used to line his dick up with your entrance. You felt him enter you slowly and you gripped even tighter onto his back. You felt his hips meet yours and he bottomed out with a grunt. 

“Wait,” You barely were able to speak out. He did and kissed you softly to distract you. 

After a few seconds, you felt the initial pain diminish and you motioned for him to start moving slowly. 

The first thrust left you both breathless and he continued to slowly thrust into you until your groans turned to moans of pleasure. His breathing picked up and you could feel his heartbeat in his chest. Every now and then you swear you could hear a swear or groan of your name, but for now, he was mostly silent. 

“Fuck Iwaizumi I’m ok, promise,” You said in between a moan. 

You felt his hips speed up and both of his hands went up on either side of your face. His face was relaxed and his mouth was open in pleasure, it was a beautiful sight to see him come undone like this for you. You knew you were worse though because with one look he started grinning down at you. Your voice started to get louder as his thrusting became pounding into you. 

He stopped for a second and from your half-closed eyes, you saw him sit up. A second later you had been flipped around on your stomach.

“All fours for me doll, and make sure to grab that pretty headboard of yours~,” He said while staring down at you. 

You did as told and felt stupid with your ass in the air like this, but didn’t dare move away. You felt two strong hands grab your hips hard enough to leave bruises and just like that he was inside of you again. Although now his dick reached even further inside and you could feel yourself drooling again. By now he was fully moaning and that even turned you on more to hear how much you could please him. With each thrust you could feel yourself being pushed forward into the headboard, which was now creaking with the sheer force, making you nearly lose your mind.

He stopped randomly causing you to fully let out a sinful whine. 

“I-Iwa-,” You said, turning your head around. 

“I wanna hear that pretty little voice beg for me to do sinful things to this slutty hole,” He spoke in the lowest, hungriest voice you had ever heard him muster.

You felt a wave of pleasure wash over your body at his words and you were too broken to protest his plea.

“Fuck Iwai-zumi please fuck me. Fuck~ please I want it I do please! I wanna w-wanna cum with you PLEASE IWAIZUMi,” You sounded so desperate you didn’t even recognize your own voice. 

He did though and with your pretty little confession, he flipped you around so you were sitting in his lap. He lifted your hips for you and started to bring you up and down on his dick. You felt your legs begin to shake again and you collapsed into his chest letting him completely have his way with you. 

“Fuck Y/n it’s you fuck. It was always you, even miles away it was always you. I never forgot about you ever. I wanted to talk to you so bad fuck FUCK. I missed you, I wanted you always. I love you. I love you Y/n! Ah Ah Fuck~” He groaned out before lifting you off of his dick and cumming all over your stomach.

You would have been shocked by his confession, but you were too busy experiencing the best orgasm you ever had and the only thing that came out was simple. “I love you too.”

You both fell backwards and now your head was buried into his neck. You were still coming down from your high when he wrapped his arms around you and sighed contently. As you regained your senses you snuggled in closer before pulling off with a sound of disgust.

His face was scared, but you didn’t register it. “Iwa I’m all sticky,” You said in a tired and whiny tone. 

You noticed him instantly relaxing and he even started laughing. 

“Yeah yeah stupid hang on,” He said with a sigh of relief.

You saw him grab some tissues and wipe you both off then climb back in your bed, pulling you under the covers with him. You snuggled back into him and wished the moment could never end.

“Hey Iwaizumi,” You asked.

“Yeah Y/n,” He said, his voice now returning to its normal tone.

“I meant it,” You said, placing your heart right on the line. You sucked in a breath while you waited for his response.

“I meant it too. Hey, my mom is making me go to my cousin birthday party tomorrow party and it would be boring without you,” 

You sighed a breath of relief. “Wait, Jake or Charlie?”

“You remember? It’s Charlie too,”

“Of course I remember a lot Iwa,” You said while giggling. 

He chuckled back and you both went silent after a bit. 

“Hey, Iwa,” You asked again. 

“What?” He responded a bit more harshly this time. 

“I don’t wanna be the bearer of bad news, but we still have one hundred and fifty cupcakes to make in……” You looked over his shoulder to look at the clock, “15 minutes.”

“5 more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and give a Kudos it really helps! Hope everyone enjoyed and check back to my page for some more smutty Haikyuu fanfics. 
> 
> I am working on some  
> -HxH  
> -MHA  
> -Haikyuu  
> -Ect.
> 
> So always check for more! I will also do requests, bye!


End file.
